


Come here, kitty kitty!

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A new cat, Children, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I had no idea how to finish this so I'm sorry, Keith wants a hippo, Lance wants a shark, Shiro just mentioned, Six years old Keith, Six years old Lance, keith and lance are friends, seriously, they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: He ran to the kitchen and quickly opened the box.The small kitten mewed at the six years old kid and the kid smiled widely. "I'll get you some milk, don't worry."





	Come here, kitty kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there.   
> I have no idea what happened here... And I just wanted to write something cute and fun, so this is... Something.

Lance slowly opened the door to his house, just to make sure no one was looking before he walked into his house with a cardboard box that made suspicious cats' mews.   
He ran to the kitchen and quickly opened the box.  
The small kitten mewed at the six years old kid and the kid smiled widely. "I'll get you some milk, don't worry." He chuckled and patted the kitten. He wiggled his way out of his backpack and threw it on the floor. He opened the fridge and took out the milk carton, setting it on the table. Then, he blinked a few times. How would he let the cat drink it? He glanced into the box for a moment, frowning. "What should I do...?" He murmured, pacing around the kitchen as he thought before his face brightened up and he climbed up the counter and grabbed one of the cereal bowls. "Yes, this is good." He mumbled to himself, nodding seriously before he slowly jumped to the floor. He walked over to the table and climbed on a chair. "You want milk, kitty?" He asked with a bright smile and poured milk into the bowl before he put it in the box, next to the kitty. "Don't be shy... You can drink." He exclaimed, bouncing on his fingers. Then, he jumped off the chair and grabbed the cardboard box, wobbling to the backyard. "I promise no one will hurt you here, okay? You have me now." He giggled, putting the box on the grass. He bent over and carefully picked up the small cat before he sat on the grass with the kitten in his lap. "You're a cute little kitten." He stated, patting the kitten happily. "And..." He started, dreaming smile crawling onto his features. "Maybe one day you'll have babies, and... I'll have million cats!" He said, his face lighting up. "I just need to find you a gentlecat..." He mumbled, looking up at the bright blue sky for a second. "You know who has a gentlecat? Keith has a gentlecat..." He mused, listening to the soft purrs. "You're right, and then we'll be a family..." he decided and put the kitten back in the box. "Your name is... Spiderman! No. Tiger." He smirked and stood up, walking over to the fence. He cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath. "KEITH!" He shouted and then pressed his ear against the fence, waiting for his friend's response.   
After a couple of seconds, steps could be heard and a purple eye looked at Lance through the fence. "I'm here, I'm here!" Keith said slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Lance smiled widely and looked through one of the cracks. "I got a cat!" He announced.  
Keith gasped loudly and pressed his face against the fence, his nose was squeezed, but Keith didn't care. "A cat? I wanna see the cat!" He exclaimed, clutching the fence.   
Lance smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes! And bring your cat, too!" He shouted in excitement, jumping in his place.   
"Okay, okay. You're a drama queen." Keith muttered, nodding.  
Lance blinked a few times, then tilted his head a bit to the side and frowned. "What is a drama queen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Keith coughed, shaking his head. "I dunno... I heard... I don't know..." He murmured, walking away to take his cat. "Setting like..." He continued to mumble to himself while picking up his cat, which didn't look very happy with Keith carrying him.   
Soon, Keith was in Lance's backyard with his cat. "Here, I brought Pluto." He grumbled, plopping down on the grass next to Lance and Tiger, Pluto jumped off Keith the moment he could and purred as he rubbed his head against Lance's leg. Keith looked at Pluto for a second and then sighed, reaching out to pat Lance's kitten, Tiger. "I think my cat hates me." He muttered, pouting. "I wish I had a hippo, they don't give you that much trouble." He said seriously, nodding.   
Lance nodded as well, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hippos... No. But what about," Lance's face lit up as he stretched his arms to the sides. "What about a shark! This big!"  
Keith glared at Lance for a couple of seconds. "No sharks." He decided, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"My mama won't let me have a shark anyway... Unless..." He said, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips. "I could keep a shark in the tub!"  
Keith shook his head. "You can't keep a shark in the tub." He said with an exhausted sigh. "What if you need to shower?"  
Lance frowned, humming softly. "Fine, let's stick to cats." He exclaimed, smirking as he patted Keith's head. "You're like a kitty. The biggest kitty in the world." He giggled, sticking his tongue out.   
Keith shook his head. "Then you're a kitty, too!" He stated, patting Lance's head in return.   
"No, no. Have you heard of a cat named Lance? But Keith, Keith is like cat. Keithy kitty." Lance explained, placing Tiger on Keith's lap.   
Keith gave a thoughtful nod and patted the kitten. "Right... Then you... I'll think about it." He stated.   
"Okay."  
"Okay."


End file.
